Fanfiction BTS, un voyage inoubliable !
by yuki1706
Summary: Trois amies de toujours : Laurène, Amandine et Maléna réalisent leurs rêve ! Elles partent en Corée du Sud deux semaines pour voir les BTS en concert ! Cependant, les filles sont loin de se douter de l'expérience hors du commun qu'elles vont vivre la bas et les rencontres inopinées qu'elles vont y faire... Pas de couple prévu pour le moment mais beaucoup de romance ;)
1. BTS-Première partie

**Fiction BTS**

 **Un voyage inoubliable, le commencement .**

* * *

 **Vendredi 5 avril 2018, il est 8h du matin .**

-Ca y est, je n'en reviens pas qu'on parte en Corée ! S'exclame une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi longs et aux yeux noisette, elle se nomme Laurène .

En effet, c'est aujourd'hui le grand départ pour les trois amies Laurène, Amandine et Maléna . Elles partent en Corée du Sud deux semaines pour réaliser un de leurs plus grand rêve : Voir les BTS en concert ! Mais elles partent aussi pour découvrir le pays, faire de belles rencontres et surtout s'attaquer à la nourriture coréenne, Kimchi, Kimchi et encore Kimchi !

-C'est fou, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore ! Répond Maléna avec enthousiame, elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtent presque au bas du dos et des yeux bleus-gris .

-Moi non plus mais je suis tellement préssée d'y etre ! Ajoute la dernière des filles, Amandine . Elle est un peu plus grande que ses amies, elle a des cheveux blonds foncés mi longs et des yeux bleus d'une nuance encore différente de ceux de Maléna .

Laissez moi vous présenter correctement ces jeunes filles . Laurène à dix-neuf ans mais Maléna et Amandine ont dix-huit ans. Cepedant, Amandine est la plus jeune car elle est née en fin d'année . Pour parler plus précisément de leurs situations, elles sont toutes étudiantes . Laurène étudie aux Beaux-Arts à Paris, Amandine est en fac de droit et Maléna dans un Institut Universitaire pour travailler dans le social . Vous en apprendrez plus sur elles au cours de l'histoire... Revenons donc au moment présent .

Le commandant de bord donne les consignes de sécurité et souhaite un bon voyage aux passagers puis l'avion décolle de Paris-Charles de Gaulle et atterrira onze heures plus tard à l'aéroport international d'Incheon, près de Séoul . Les filles discutent encore quelques temps avant de chacune, vaquer à d'autres activités, Laurène sort un carnet de dessin et commence à esquisser les traits d'un quelconque personnage, Maléna prend un livre et bouquine tranquillement . Amandine, de son coté, écoute de la musique avec son casque mais se perds rapidement dans la vue du ciel si bleu et de ses nuages cotonneux...

 **Aéroport d'Incheon, il est 19h .**

Les trois filles descendent à peine de l'avion qu'elles sentent déjà le dépaysement ! Ellles sont fatiguées à cause du vol mais le fait d'etre arrivées en Corée du Sud les requinquent vraiment . Elles attendent leurs valises et un agent parlant anglais leur indique polimment ou se trouve la ligne de métro de l'aéroport . Les fillles avaient pris un Airbnb à Yongsan-gu près de la station Itaewon ( dans le nord de Séoul ) pour les deux semaines .

 **Dans la location, il est 21h15 .**

Amandine, Maléna et Laurène viennent de finir de discuter avec leur hote, Max, qui leur a demander comment c'était passer leur trajet jusqu'ici et qui leur a donné quelques bonnes adresses et les plans des transports en communs . Il avait été très aimable et le courant était passé automatiquement avec lui . Les filles défont leurs valises et s'installent petit à petit dans les deux chambres de l'appartement .

-On à un petit problème, il n'y a que deux lits deux place . L'une de nous va devoir dormir toute seule... Explique Laurène avec une moue préocupée .

-Maléna, tu vas devoir dormir sans nous . Répond Amandine en se retenant de rire .

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? S'étonne Maléna alors qu'elle balance un oreiller sur Amandine

-Elle a raison, tu bouges beaucoup trop ! L'idéal serait qu'Amandine et moi ne meurent pas sous tes coups, cette nuit . Déclare Laurène avant d'éclater de rire .

-Espèce de collaboratrice ! S'exclame Maléna en lui envoyant son chausson dans la tête .

-Ok, tu l'auras voulu ! Bataille de coussins ! Crie Amandine en se jettant dans la bataille qui fait déjà rage .

Après quelques minutes de combat intense enfin sauf pour Laurène qui se ménage, les filles tombent par terre, épuisées .

Elles ont bien rigolés mais la fatigue prends vite le dessus . Elles discutent un peu dans la chambre qu'occupent désormais Amandine et Laurène .

-J'espère qu'il y aura des séances de dédicaces au concert, la semaine prochaine . Dit Amandine, en s'affalant sur le lit .

-J'espère aussi ! D'ailleurs vous iriez voir qui, vous deux ? Meme si j'ai ma petite idée... Demande Maléna, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse .

-J'irai voir J-hope immédiatement ! J'aime tellement son sourire, il est tellement communicatif . Et puis, il danse tellement bien ! C'est un concentré de positivité ! Raconte Laurène, décrivant son membre favori du groupe .

-Et moi V ! Il est... Juste parfait ! Il me ressemble un peu sur certains points, il est bizarre parfois, il rigole beaucoup mais tout le monde l'apprécie . Puis il a une bouille, comment lui résister ! Oh et puis, sa voix grave est si attirante . Déclare Amandine en fantasmant complètement .

-Et toi, Maléna ? Tu irais voir qui ? Questionne Laurène en regardant Maléna qui est assise sur un pouf rose .

-Je pense que j'irais voir Namjoon . Il a tellement de charisme en tant que leader il est intelligent, à l'écoute et puis il rape super bien, je trouve . Puis il n'est pas le plus beau des membres mais moi, je le trouve magnfique . Explique t'elle avec des yeux brillants, s'imaginant surement le rencontrer .

-J'espère qu'on pourra tous les rencontrer . Ajoute Amandine, en révassant .

-Allez, allons nous coucher . J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse les marmottes demain matin ! Lance Maléna en se relevant doucement

-Haha t'a bien raison, Bonne nuit à demain ! Salue Laurène en se couchant difficilement aux cotés d'Amandine qui sommnole déjà .

Maléna sourit et quitte la chambre en éteignant les lumières . Les trois amies s'endorment le cœur léger mais elles sont loin de se douter qu'elles vont rencontrer leur idoles plus tôt que prévu...


	2. BTS-Deuxième partie

**Fiction BTS : Un voyage inoubliable**

 **Laurène en détresse, J-hope entre en scène !**

* * *

 **PDV Laurène**

Je m'ennuie royalement . Amandine et Maléna sont parties faire des courses dans le quartier mais je n'ai pas voulu les accompagner...Maintenant, je regrette . Mais avec mon plâtre ca aurait été dur de les suivre... Si je vous raconte comment c'est arrivé, vous allez rigolez... En fait c'était un jour de pluie et j'allais rater mon bus, j'ai donc couru comme une dératée et puis je me suis rétamée par terre ! Résultat, j'étais pleine de boue et ma cheville me faisait terriblement mal... Une belle fracture en somme ! Quelques jours avant de partir en Corée en plus... Bien que j'avais et ai encore toujours du mal à me déplacer et bouger correctement, je n'aurais en rien annulé notre voyage . Je vais devoir faire avec pendant les deux semaines ici .

Je suis en train de me morfondre et ce n'est pas bon, je décide alors de sortir . Quitte à me débrouiller toute seule, je sais que j'y arriverai . J'empoigne mes béquilles, quitte le studio en fermant à clef et je prends l'ascenseur comme nous sommes au deuxième étage . Je sors du batiment et l'appartement est bien situé puisque je suis directement dans une rue commerçante, avec quelques boutiques sympas . Je progresse donc tranquillement, après tout il fait beau et puis j'ai tout mon temps, les filles vont en avoir pour longtemps je les connais... Le temps qu'elles trouvent une brique de lait prendrait deux heures ! Bon j'exagère un peu quand même .

Tout en me baladant, je remarque qu'il y'a beaucoup d'étrangers à Itaewon, j'entends de l'anglais, de l'arabe et même de l'allemand . Le quartier est vraiment animé, riche culturellement et il y'a de beaucoup de restaurants et de cafés ! J'ai vraiment une très bonne impression de ce quartier, j'aime beaucoup . Je continue de flaner, m'arrêtant de temps en temps dans des boutiques de fringues, avec des pièces toutes plus tape à l'oeil d'un magasin à un autre . J'y achète même un bombers vert plutôt cool avec un tigre stylisé au dos et des inscriptions en hangeul .

Je commence à avoir mal aux bras à cause de mes béquilles et le sac que je porte ne me facilite pas la tache... Je décide alors de me poser dans un café nommé « Botton » pour prendre un petit rafraichissement .

-Est ce que vous avez une table ? Demandais-je avec mon corréen hésitant au jeune serveur en face de moi .

-Bien sur, installez vous ici . Me répond t'il avec courtoisie en m'indiquant une table vide à coté de lui .

-Merci ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire poli . Je m'installe et commande un milkshake à la fraise et un donuts au chocolat .

Quelques personnes me dévisagent dans le café mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est par simple curiosité ou juste parce que j'ai l'air d'un robot avec mon plâtre à la jambe... Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse . Je finis ma boisson et commence à me lever difficilement pour aller payer l'addition mais le serveur, très gentil vient prendre l'addition à ma table . Je sors et vérifie l'heure, j'ai bien trainé puisqu' il est déjà treize heures !

-Bon il serait temps que je rentre, moi . Il faudrait que j'achète deux-trois trucs pour les filles sur le chemin du retour... Pensais-je à voix haute en rangeant mon téléphone dans mon sac à dos .

Je reprends alors le chemin d'ou je viens, puis je m'arrete dans le centre du quartier pour prendre quelques jolies photos et pour reprendre mon souffle aussi, je vous le cache pas... Je m'apprete à continuer quand, sans que je ne comprenne rien sur le moment, un mouvement de foule se crée autour de moi et je suis rapidement emportée, contre mon gré dans toute cette agitation ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, tout le monde crie et s'agite et je ne parle pas corréen couramment... Mais j'arrive à entendre un mot ou plutôt un nom me qui cloue littérallement sur place .

-C'est les BTS ! S'exclame un groupe de filles dans la foule .

Je suis figée, je ne sais pas comment réagir à la mention du nom de mon groupe préféré de K-Pop . A t'elle bien dit les BTS ? Mais que font-ils la, en plein milieu du quartier ? Je sais que l'immeuble Big Hit se situe à Gangnam alors que font ils ici ? Je n'en sais rien . Je tente malgré tout d'apercevoir un des membres du groupe mais je me retrouve vite malmenée par les fans hystériques qui se bousculent pour les apercevoir . Je retente une dernière fois de me frayer un passage pour les voir et j'y arrive, je perçois une chevelure noire et un regard doux mais sensuel à la fois, c'est Jin .

-Oh mon dieu, il est si... Viril . Balbutiais-je alors qu'il envoie d'une main son célèbre baiser aux groupies qui crient d'excitation .

Si ils sont bien tous la, il doit y avoir aussi J-hope mais je ne le voie pas... J'essaie de me rapprocher encore un peu mais sans succès, tout le monde me dépasse et je suis poussée brutalement derrière, les gens n'ont pas remarquer que je suis en béquilles...

-Aie ! M'exclamais-je faiblement en perdant l'équilibre, je chute au sol . La chaleur et tout le monde qu'il y a m'oppressent, je suis loin d'être agoraphobe mais la je me sens toute petite, fragile, comme une poupée en porcelaine dans les mains d'un bambin .

Quelques personnes se retournent vers moi, m'aident simplement à me relever mais c'est inutile quand d'autres admirateurs viennent me bousculer à nouveau... Je n'entends plus le clic incessant des appareils photos, les cris d'enthousiasme des fans, les voix des managers et des membres du groupe . C'est un silence accablant comme si je suis dans une bulle, coupée du reste du monde . J'ai une boule dans la gorge et les larmes me montent aux yeux plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé... Je ne les retiens pas, elles coulent librement sur mes joues . Je me sens oppressée .

-Est ce que tout va bien, agasshi ***** ? Questionne une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas . Je lève donc la tete vers la personne qui m'adresse la parole . C'est J-hope . Il n'a jamais été plus beau qu'a ce moment la, il me fixe d'un regard inquiet, plutot préocupé et moi je le dévisage sans gêne, stupéfaite .

-C'est un rêve, ce-ce n'est pas possible... Murmurais-je en balbutiant alors que je cherche à me relever .

-Laissez moi vous aider . Déclare t'il avec son grand sourire, il ramasse mes béquilles d'une main et glisse son autre bras sur ma taille pour m'aider à me mettre debout .

Je jette un coup d'oeil embarrassé aux personnes autour de nous, les autres membres sont choqués, ils nous regardent avec amusement et je vois Jimin et Namjoon qui affichent un grand sourire, passant leurs regards de J-hope à moi en un temps record ! Les fans sont tous subjugués, certaines crient ' Hobi ' et prennent littérallement plein de photos de la scène qui se jouent devant eux, à savoir moi qui reste choquée devant J-hope .

-Jeongmal gamsahabnida ! ***** Remerciais-je en baissant la tete vivement, j'étais très génée . Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me mette dans de telles situations … Bien que je ne sois pas malheureuse de rencontrer J-hope, au contraire !

-Il n'y a pas de problème . Comment vous appelez-vous ? Me demande t'il en anglais avec un fort accent ( RM à bien fait son boulot de professeur d'anglais ) tout en ignorant la présence de tout le monde autour de nous .

-Je m'appelle Laurène . Je viens de France . Expliquais-je en essuyant légèrement mes yeux humides .

-Oh, tu viens de France ! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Laurène ! S'exclame t'il avec un air étonné puis ravi ' Je suis J-hope, je suis ton ange, je suis ton espoir ! ' Poursuit t'il avec un petit rire à la fin .

Un vrai rayon de soleil . Je viens de le rencontrer mais avec sa positivité légendaire, il vient de me remonter le moral instantanément ! Il est vraiment très souriant, comment ne pas l'apprécier ? J'hésite à lui dire qu'il est mon membre préféré des BTS mais c'est l'occasion qui ne se reproduira jamais de lui dire.. Je me lance .

-J-hope, tu es mon membre préféré du groupe . J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, vraiment . Ta danse, ton rap, ta personnalité, tout . Merci pour ce que tu nous offre chaque jour . Déclarais-je en souriant timidement alors que je suis si extravertie d'habitude .

Il m'observe sans bouger, il n'a pas de réactions . Je pense alors qu'il n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit, après tout son anglais n'est pas parfait encore... C'est ce que je pense jusqu'à que son visage s'illumine et qu'il m'attire dans ses bras ! L'étreinte est tellement chaude, chaleureuse que je ressens toute sa joie le temps d'un simple câlin ! Et puis ce parfum, masculin mais avec un soupçon de fraicheur qui rappelle le printemps...

Il me lache et entame une de ses rapides danses de gaieté, accompagné de son cri majestueux dont il a le secret . Je le regarde avant d'éclater de rire, il est si attachant !

-Hey, on a une interview . Il faut y aller . Rapelle Namjoon doucement, accompagné des managers et du staff en s'approchant de nous alors que Jin et Suga signent des autographes tout en prenant des photos derrière .

-Oh c'est vrai . Bon dans ce cas, allons y ! Réponds J-hope avec ennui puis il se reprends et rejoint les autres membres derrière . Je le regarde partir, regardant son dos et sa démarche mais il se retourne vers moi à ce moment la .

-Bye-bye, Laurène ! Crie t'il d'une voix forte avec un signe de la main .

Mon cœur n'assume plus devant tant de beauté et de gentillesse, trop plein de sentiments . Je le salue à mon tour avec un grand sourire alors que je m'assois sur un banc . Des gens demandent à me prendre en photo après le départ du groupe, certains restent à coté de moi comme si j'étais devenue une idole et d'autres me fixent simplement, impressionnés. Je me repose un peu et décide de rentrer à l'appartement . Je suis tellement secouée par les émotions, je ne réalise meme pas encore très bien ce qui vient de se passer...

-Eh bien, pas décevant du tout ce premier jour en Corée . Songeais-je en prenant mes béquilles pour me lever et enfin rentrer .

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimez cette seconde partie ! La situation de ce texte est un peu irréaliste, je l'avoue mais pas impossible ! Je voulais vraiment créer une scène originale entre J-hope et Laurène ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Lorsque vous verrez un petit Astérix en gras à coté d'un mot en coréen, cela signifie que la traduction en français sera disponible en fin de texte ;)

 ***** agasshi : Mademoiselle

 ***** jeongmal gamsahabnida : Merci beaucoup


	3. BTS-Troisième partie

**BTS : Un voyage inoubliable**

 **Toute une histoire de café...**

* * *

 **PDV Amandine, il est 14h45 .**

Nous venons d'arriver à la location avec Maléna . D'habitude, on aurait prit les escaliers pour monter mais la, les sacs de courses sont beaucoup trop lourds . J'ouvre la porte et pose avec délivrance les sacs par terre, Maléna fait de même . Nous sommes épuisées . J'apelle Laurène pour qu'elle vienne nous aider mais je ne reçois aucune réponse, je vais donc voir dans le salon .

-Oh le bébé à besoin de sommeil visiblement . Dis-je en regardant Laurène qui dort sur le canapé . Elle dort très bien, comme un bébé en position foetale. Elle a même un léger filet de bave qui s'échappe de sa bouche . C'est impossible de ne pas résister, je dois la filmer ! Maléna me rejoint et décide de prendre des photos à son tour, tout en se retenant de rire .

-Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dis ce qui t'a pris autant de temps tout à l'heure, au supermarché ? Me demande Maléna alors que nous retournons dans la cuisine, le shooting photo terminé .

-Quoi ?! J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Ba accroche toi bien alors parce que t'es pas prête d'oublier mon histoire ! M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant au bar de cuisine .

-T'es toujours aussi excitée, toi... Déclare t'elle avec un petit soupir à la fin .

-Tout à commencé une froide nuit d'hiver... Commençais-je avec un mouvement de bras pour annoncer le récit .

-Bon, plus sérieusement s'il te plait . Ajoute Maléna avec un air faussement éreinté, je suppose qu'elle en a marre de moi parfois héhéhé...

-Hm, hm . Ok, alors nous venions d'entrer le supermarché...

 **Récit d'Amandine, trois heures plus tot . Il est 11h45 .**

J'étais dans le plus grand supermarché du quartier avec toi . Tu m'avais donné la moitié de la liste de courses et toi tu prenais le reste, on s'est séparées pour etre plus efficaces . Mais moi, j'avais pas tellement envie de suivre cette liste, j'avais décidé de prendre ce qui me donnait envie pour découvrir des saveurs inconnues . Je me baladais donc dans le supermarché, ajoutant quelques snacks et autres trucs aux paquets cools dans mon panier jusqu'à que je tomba sur ce qui semblait etre un distributeur de boissons trop mignon !

-Wow ! Il ne font pas les choses à moitié, ici... Déclarais-je à voix basse alors que je détaillais le distributeur . Il était énorme, très coloré et rempli d'inscriptions avec des stickers adorables ! Je comprenais le coréen et arrivait à le lire à peu près donc je comprenais ce que proposait la machine . J'hésitais alors entre une boisson chaude ou de l'eau aromatisée . Le choix était difficile surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de goûts : pêche, citron, pomme et j'en passe...

Je sursauta légèrement quand un coréen s'approcha de moi pour choisir une boisson, lui aussi . Je le détailla du coin de l'oeil, il était un peu plus grand que moi, je dirai qu'il avoisinait le mètre 80 . Il avait une silhouette élancée et il paraissait finement musclé mais je ne distinguais pas son visage car il portait une casquette et baissait la tête, je voyais seulement sa ligne de machoire qu'il fallait dire, était plutot attirante !

Je secoua la tête, mettant fin à mon observation et prit finalement un cappucino . La boisson arriva et je partis, mon café en main mais l'inconnu recula au mauvais moment et par inadvertance, tout le contenu se renversa sur lui ! Je l'entendis s'exclamer en disant « Ah ! C'est chaud ! » J'étais extremement gênée et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre !

Je n'avais pas réagi sur le coup quand je me suis dit que l'essuyer serait un bon moyen de me faire pardonner ! J'ai pris ma serviette en papier et j'ai donc commencé à l'essuyer frénétiquement mais cela n'aida en rien, son t-shirt rouge était trempé ! Et en plus c'était un t-shirt Gucci... Comment j'allais me justifier moi ? Je gesticula alors dans tout les sens, ma maladresse me suivait partout ou que j'aille . Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais si embarrassée . Puis à ma grande surprise, l'inconnu se mit à rire à gorge déployée ! Il leva la tête pour me regarder, tout en essuyant les larmes de pur fou rire qui s'échappaient de ses yeux .

Son regard, je ne l'oublierais jamais . Il avait des yeux souriants d'un marron presque noir, si brillants que j'avais l'impression que la moindre de ses émotions passait par son regard perçant . Je resta la, à le fixer sans rien faire mais il passa sa main devant mon visage

-Est ce que ca va ? Me demanda t'il en coréen avec un petit air soucieux . Sa voix était si grave ! Une voix rêche alors qu'il semblait si jeune, c'était comment dire... Original . Mais loin de me déplaire !

-Euh oui, merci ! Tout va bien . Je suis vraiment désolée... pour votre t-shirt . Répondis-je en bégéyant légèrement . Décidemment, j'avais bien fait d'apprendre le coréen... Si non, je n'aurais pas su le comprendre et je n'aurais pas pu lui répondre !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Des t-shirts j'en ai plein ! Ajouta t'il avec un doux sourire . Etait-il fou ? Je venais de ruiner son t-shirt, un t-shirt Gucci en plus et il s'en fichait royalement ? Il y avait deux options possibles à cette réponse : Soit il était riche, un fils à papa ou un jeune PDG d'une boite ce qui expliquerait ce je m'enfoutisme ou alors c'était un mec bizzare qui n'avait certainement pas la notion de l'argent... Aucune idée !

-Au fait, je peux te repayer une boisson ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ai reculé et t'ai cogné . Expliqua t'il alors qu'il se grattait la nuque, visiblement gêné par sa propre proposition .

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre... C'est moi qui avait renversé mon cappucino sur lui et comme si de rien n'était, il voulait m'en offrir un de nouveau ? Quelle générosité... Mais que faire ? Je n'allais pas accepter quand même ? Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, il s'approcha de la machine, regarda attentivement ce que j'avais pris de base et reprit la même chose !

J'allais l'en empêcher poliment mais c'était trop tard, il me mit la boisson chaude entre les mains . Prenant confiance en moi, je le remercia vivement . Ce n'était pas grand chose mais j'étais touchée par cet acte ! Puis je me rapella que je ne savais même pas qui il était, pas que je voulais en faire un ami mais je voulais connaître le nom de cet aimable inconnu...

-Comment t'apelles-tu ? Je ne sais même pas ton nom alors que tu es si gentil ! Questionnais-je en le fixant, attendant une réponse . Il parut surpris un moment mais il se mit à faire quelques pas de danse plutot impressionnants et en se retournant, il dit son nom .

-Je suis Kim Taehyung ! Mais tu peux m'appeler V ! S'exclama t'il en tapant la pose avec un clin d'oeil .

Je tilta rapidement . Cette carure, cette voix rauque et ce beau visage innocent … J'avais en face de moi un membre des BTS ! Je restais choquée, le regardant la bouche entreouverte, j'aurais pu gober une mouche ! Lui me fixait sérieusement avec son regard perçant, attendant problament une réponse de ma part . Je sortis de ma rêverie et me présenta rapidement à mon tour, omettant de dire mon prénom .

-Oh tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? J'adore ton accent, d'ou tu viens ? Questionna t'il en se rapprochant de moi, comme si il m'examinait sous toutes les coutures . Je supposa que les autres membres du groupe ne mentaient pas quand ils disaient qu'il était étrange et qu'il agissait différemment parfois...

-Oui, je viens de France . Je suis ici pour les vacances . Déclarais-je doucement . Je retenais vraiment mon excitation parce que sinon en tant que fan-girl ou ARMY non civilisée, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus !

-Intéressant ! J'aimerais vraiment visiter la France, aller à Paris et voir la Tour Eiffel ! M'annonça t'il alors qu'il souriait franchement, s'imaginant surement son séjour à la ville lumière .

-Si tu viens un jour en France avec le groupe, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire visiter ! Informais-je avec un clin d'oeil . Il s'arrêta dans son délire pour me fixer, il commençait à rougir légèrement . J'avais oublié qu'il était timide avec la gente féminine... J'étais tellement franche aussi ! C'est vrai, j'avais V en face de moi, je n'allais pas louper cette occasion .

-Mais en fait tu ne m'a pas dit ton prénom ? Me demanda t'il, en changeant de sujet .

-Je m'apelle Amandine . Dis-je en souriant gaiement .

-Am...Amandine ! Amandine ! Bafouilla t'il, il essayait de prononcer mon prénom mais il avait du mal mais cela le rendait juste trop chou à mes yeux !

Nous avons discuté pendant quelques temps, parlant de tout et de rien . Vient le moment ou je lui ai dit que j'étais une fan de BTS et plus particulièrement de lui . Et je n'avais pas du tout prévu sa réaction, il prit mon menton et m'expliqua qu'il aimait beaucoup ses fans et qu'il veillait à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien . Il était vraiment attentionné envers moi, il était ravi de savoir que j'étais une ARMY qui le soutenait depuis la France .

Soudainement, il sembla se rappeller de quelque chose . A savoir qu'il devait rejoindre Jungkook qui l'attendait dehors, dans leur voiture avec leurs managers et le staff . Je le salua chaleureusement et en partant, il prit mes mains et les secoua vigoureusement . Je leva les yeux vers lui, gênée mais lui riait comme un gamin ! Puis il partit en courant, je regardais la porte par ou il était sorti pendant quelques minutes avant de hurler de joie dans tout le magasin, tout le monde se retourna et me fixa, visiblement étonnés voir même outrés pour les plus agés .

-Joesonghabnida* ( désolé en coréen ) . Lançais-je envers les personnes concernés et elles reprirent leurs courses . J'ai pris une grande respiration, contenant mon immense bohneur et j'entrepris de te rejoindre dans un autre rayon...

 **-Retour au présent-**

-Quoi ?! Tu as vraiment rencontré V ?! C'est quoi cette chance inouïe la ! S'exlame Maléna en posant son verre violemment sur la table . Y'avait combien de chances sincèrement pour que tu croises une idole de K-pop comme ca ?! Ajoute t'elle avec une moue boudeuse, même si elle doit etre un peu jalouse, je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour moi .

-Je sais, c'était vraiment une rencontre exceptionelle ! Je n'en revenais pas et j'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs . J'ai eu tellement de chance ! Affirmais-je en hochant la tête .

Nous nous taisons pendant un moment alors que la chanson ' So Far Away ' d'Agust D feat Suran joue en fond . Maléna boit calmement son thé glacé à la pêche alors que je fais un tour rapide sur Snapchat, regardant l'unique photo que j'avais prise avec V au supermarché . Nous entendons du bruit dans le salon et un baillement d'ours, on sait que c'est Laurène qui vient d'émerger . Elle arrive dans la cuisine, à moitié réveillée, tenant mollement ses béquilles .

-La belle aux bois dormants est réveillée ? M'enquis-je en tournant la tete vers elle

-Un sommeil de qualité, comme j'en avais révé . Réplique t'elle en s'asseyant à coté de Maléna qui lui sert un verre d'eau .

-Ah mais je viens d'y penser ! Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin ! Laisse moi t'expliquer... Dévoilais-je avec empressement . Laurène me regarde avec attention, bien qu'elle soit encore dans le coaltar . J'entame donc mon récit sur la fameuse péripéthie de ce matin, digne d'un Drama coréen...


	4. BTS-Quatrième partie

**BTS : un voyage inoubliable**

 **L'amour de la musique mène toujours à la musique de l'amour**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :) Petite précision concernant la personne de ce chapitre : Bélinda est une bonne amie des trois filles, Amandine, Maléna et Laurène mais est plus âgée d'un an . Vous en saurez plus sur leurs relations et interactions plus tard dans la fiction, maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** **PDV Bélinda****

 ** **Mardi 10 avril, il est 10h30****

Le réveil sonne et j'ouvre les yeux doucement . Je rabats les couvertures et me lève sans plus tarder pour aller déjeuner . Bizarrement, je me suis réveillée à l'heure cette fois... D'habitude je cours dans tout l'appartement pour trouver ma deuxième chaussette alors que je suis en retard pour le boulot ! Je me rends la cuisine et sors un bol pour mes céréales quand je sens un doux frottement contre mes jambes .

-Tu as faim, je suppose ? M'enquis-je en regardant mon chat, Opal, qui s'assoit en me fixant avec intérêt . Quand il a faim, il sait très bien comment m'attendrir...Sacrées petites boules de poils ! Je lui verse donc un peu de croquettes dans sa gamelle .

Je le regarde quelques temps puis finis par prendre mon bol, mes céréales et pars dans le salon pour aller petit-déjeuner . Aujourd'hui est encore une journée comme les autres, banale, enfin je ne travaille pas alors je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus... Je finis de manger et pars me préparer dans la salle de bain . Alors que je m'habille, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester fixée sur mon propre reflet dans le miroir .

Sans un mot, je m'observe . Ma peau est très pale et j'ai de vilaines cernes bleues sous les yeux . Sans parler de l'allure générale que j'ai, un vrai zombie sur pattes . J'inspire et expire lentement, tente de trouver des poses sympas devant la glace mais rien ne me satisfait, je suis terriblement fatiguée en ce moment et je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi... Beaucoup de gens me trouvent superbe pourtant mais je suppose qu'ils disent ça pour ne pas me vexer .

Au fond, j'ai toujours eu ce manque de confiance et cette profonde solitude en moi, je suis un etre solitaire . Je suis fille unique et j'ai grandi seule . Bien sur, j'étais aimée mais pas par mes parents mais par ma grand-mère... Elle m'a élevée comme sa propre fille . Mais combien de fois lui ai-je hurler dessus en lui reprochant le fait de me sentir seule, abandonnée, de n'avoir personne avec qui m'amuser vraiment ? Beaucoup trop de fois . Je ne réalisais pas qu'elle prenait soin de moi malgré son âge... Et maintenant je n'ai plus personne .

-Il faudrait que j'arrete de me morfondre...Allez, faut que je me prépare ! M'exclamais-je en sortant mon maquillage pour me faire une beauté, je n'allais pas faire grand chose dehors mais le fait est que maquillée, je me sens mieux dans ma peau et je suis plu sereine !

Une fois habillée et maquillée, je prends mes clefs et quitte l'appartement . Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu d'aller jouer un peu de piano au conservatoire . Je m'y rends donc à pied, mon appartement n'est pas très loin et j'en ai pour dix minutes seulement . Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde aujourd'hui, je suis un peu insociable alors c'est encore dur pour moi de jouer devant des gens... Bien que j'essaye de prendre confiance en moi et de communiquer un peu plus avec tout le monde chaque jour !

Je rentre dans le conservatoire, comme je l'avais prévu il n'y a personne . Enfin, presque, je passe dans la grande salle pour les répétitions, les concerts et aperçois un des professeurs de violon qui s'exerce avec une de ses élèves . Ils sont très concentrés et ne me remarquent même pas . Je me faufile alors dans la petite salle de ma professeur de musique, personne n'a le droit d'y aller sans son autorisation ou sans elle mais elle m'apprécie beaucoup alors elle m'a confier les clefs sans hésiter !

J'allume les lumières et m'approchement doucement de l'impressionnant piano à queue noir qui trône au milieu de la pièce . Je caresse les touches du bout des doigts, repensant à tout les moments que j'ai passé ici, à jouer sur ce même piano depuis deux ans déja . Je joue depuis longtemps mais je suis bien loin d'etre une prodige qui gagne les plus grands concours . Je joue par pure passion, pour faire passer des émotions particulières, pour m'exprimer tout simplement !

Je m'installe et commence à jouer les premières notes d'un quelconque morceau, je me laisse porter par la musique . La mélodie me rappelle ma grand-mère alors que je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant cette fois-ci me promener avec elle dans un grand champs de fleurs, j'entends sa douce voix me parler, mon rire cristallin quand je cours à ses cotés alors qu'elle me regarde avec un sourire radieux . Je suis si heureuse . Mes doigts continuent de se balader sur les touches du piano, jouant la mélodie sans fausses notes malgré l'émotion qui me submerge...

J'enchaine les morceaux sans voir le temps passer, je joue pour me sentir libre .

 ** **PDV Jungkook, il est 14h****

Aujourd'hui, nous avons un jour de repos avec le groupe . On est tous un peu fatigués par les journées qu'on enchainent : lever tôt pour les shootings photos, les interviews, travailler sur nos compositions etc... Par conséquent, je vais apprécier cette journée comme il se doit ! Chacun vaque à ses activités, Namjoon-hyung lit quelques lettres de fans, Hope-hyung range sa chambre, un vrai maniaque celui la . Jiminie-hyung est allé quelque part avec Suga-hyung, je me demande comment il a réussi à le convaincre de sortir... Jin-hyung, lui, est en train de regarder un film d'animation tandis que V-hyung reproduit une peinture de Van Gogh, assis à coté de lui . Il est sacrément passionné .

Je ne veux pas rester à l'intérieur alors que je décide de sortir, je préviens les membres que je serais de retour dans quelques heures et Jin, en vrai maman poule, me dit de rentrer avant le diner car il va cuisiner un super plat ce soir . J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire et quitte notre appartement . Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui, je suis seul alors je pourrais en profiter pour flâner tranquillement...

Je continue de marcher quand une idée géniale me vient en tête : Pourquoi n'irais-je pas à l'école de musique du quartier près de l'immeuble ou j'ai fait ma formation ? Quand je suis arrivé à Séoul, je n'avais pas d'amis alors je venais souvent au conservatoire pour écouter les personnes jouer, cela m'apaisait et me poussait à dépasser mes limites chaque jour . Au jour d'aujourd'hui, cela fait au moins cinq ans que je n'y ai pas été . Il serait temps d'y remédier .

Je n'ai jamais oublié le chemin pour m'y rendre et après avoir pris le métro, je me retrouve devant . Le bâtiment n'a pas changé d'un poil et je me revois venir ici chaque soir pour voir des petits concerts, regarder des musiciens répéter alors que j'étai tranquillement assis sur les bancs . J'ouvre la grande porte d'entrée mais ne vois personne, je pense alors etre entré par effraction mais soudain, une harmonieuse musique jouée au piano me parvient aux oreilles !

Je cherche la provenance du son et me dirige donc vers la salle principale, elle est vide, il n'y a pas un chat mais pourtant j'entends mieux la mélodie . Je ne dois pas etre loin, je traverse donc la salle et j'atteins un petit couloir avec quelques portes . Je colle mon oreille contre l'une d'elles pour écouter attentivement .

-Oh, la musique vient de là ! La personne joue vraiment bien... Murmurais-je doucement .

Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de rentrer ou pas, mais ma curiosité prends le dessus alors je finis par entrouvrir la porte, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible .

Et la, je suis totalement abasourdi, comme stupéfait . C'est une fille qui joue du piano, une fille qui doit avoir mon âge tout au plus . Je ne vois que son dos mais elle me semble tellement magnifique quand je vois ses mouvements graciles et j'imagine, visualise des fines mains effleurer les touches du piano . Rien qu'en la contemplant, je sais qu'elle joue avec beaucoup d'émotions, il me suffit de l'observer pour le comprendre . J'essaye de reconnaître la mélodie qu'elle joue et j'y parviens sans mal .

-White Angel par Florian Bur . Déclarais-je à voix haute sans faire exprès .

La musique se stoppe brusquement et elle se retourne, surprise, se demandant surement qui je suis . Elle me fixe avec étonnement mais finit par froncer les sourcils, je dois avoir perturbé sa prestation .

-Que faites vous ici ? Demande t'elle alors qu'elle me fixe avec dédain, la mine renfrognée . Je la détaille alors du regard un instant, ne répondant pas tout de suite à sa question . Elle à des cheveux châtains clairs avec des reflets cuivrés, un teint pale avec les joues légèrement rosies mais ce que je remarque le plus, ce sont ses yeux clairs . Ils ont une teinte incroyable, un mélange entre le marron et le vert . Son regard est vraiment vif et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir .

-Je, je voulais simplement vous écoutez jouer . Déclarais-je en balbutiant, tout en me frottant les doigts, je suis embarrassé .

-Moi qui pensais etre seule ici... Dit-elle avec un petit soupir à la fin. En fait, vous avez reconnu le morceau que je jouais, vous êtes musicien aussi ? Ajoute t'elle avec un regard inquisiteur .

-Eh bien, non à vrai dire . Seulement j'aime beaucoup la musique et celle la m'a tout particulièrement marqué . Répondis-je, en souriant timidement .

Elle ne réponds pas sur le moment et me fixe sans rien dire, comme si elle cherche à lire en moi . Elle finit par se lever et s'approcher, je remarque qu'elle est plutôt grande pour une femme, au moins, un mètre soixante dix . Cependant, un pull over size cache ses formes mais je devine qu'elle est svelte et surement bien en chair malgré tout .

-En effet, c'est une très belle chanson . Je comprends qu'elle vous ai touché . Explique t'elle avec une expression souriante mais je devine un soupçon de mélancolie dans ses paroles .

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Questionne t'elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille . Maintenant, mon regard se pose sur sa bouche alors qu'elle parle .Ses lèvres brillantes ne sont si trop petites, ni trop grosses, elles sont parfaites . Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les caresser . Il faut que je me concentre, je ne la connais même pas et je pense à des choses vulgaires... Pourquoi une inconnue me fait-elle autant d'effet ?!

-Euh, à vrai dire plus trop . Mais je venais souvent ici avant . Répondis-je en essayant de contrôler mon rougissement .

-Oh, vous êtes un habitué des lieux alors ! S'exclame t'elle avec un grand sourire .

Je ne peux plus résister, j'ai des pulsions bizarres . Je me trouve une fausse excuse pour quitter la pièce et je sors du bâtiment précipitamment . Une fois dehors, je reprends mon souffle . Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris mais cette fille m'a totalement envouté, je buvais ces moindres paroles comme de l'eau et puis sa musique, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un joué avec autant de passion .

-Elle m'a vraiment perturbé... Soufflais-je en marchant en direction du parc du coin .

Une fois arrivé au parc, je me pose sur un banc un peu isolé, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on me reconnaisse la . J'évite de penser à cette fille que je viens de rencontrer mais son visage revient toujours dans mon esprit, son corps, sa voix et tout le reste... Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'etre un pur taré en disant ça !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, il est bientôt 16h . J'ai déjà passé une heure dehors mais je peux encore trainer un peu, je veux faire le vide dans mes pensées, je veux sortir cette femme de ma tête.

-Je ne connais même pas son prénom en plus... Marmonnais-je en me levant du banc pour changer d'endroit . C'est vrai, cette fille m'avait tapé dans l'œil mais je ne savais même pas qui elle était, comment elle s'appelait ect... Ca ne m'aide pas trop tout ca !

Marcher m'aide à penser plus calmement mais il commence à se faire tard, je décide alors de rentrer à l'appartement . Une fois arrivé, je sens une bonne odeur me parvenir aux marines . Jin-hyung doit déjà etre entrain de préparer à manger, je me rends alors dans le salon et voit Hope-hyung et Jiminie-hyung en pleine partie sur Mario Kart ; Je vais me joindre à eux .

-Il reste une manette ? M'enquis-je, en m'asseyant sur le canapé .

-Ah Jungkookie ! Tu veux jouer ? Tiens prends la manette qui reste . Réponds Hope-hyung en me passant la manette .

-C'est parti ! S'exclame Jiminie-hyung en lançant une nouvelle course .

 ** **PDV Bélinda, il est 17h30****

Je rentre enfin chez moi après avoir passé toute l'après midi à jouer . A force de répéter pour mon solo, j'en ai presque mal aux doigts . Ce soir, j'ai la flemme de me faire à manger, je suis plutôt fatiguée enfin je crois surtout que je suis une grosse flemmarde aussi...Mais bon. Je décide donc de prendre quelques plats à emporter pour le diner .

Sur le chemin du retour, mes pensées divaguent et je repense au jeune homme avec qui j'ai parlé cet après midi . Je ne peux pas nier sa beauté, ca se voyait bien qu'il portait un masque et puis il avait l'air d'etre assez cultivé, du moins en terme de musique ! Son visage me paraissait familier mais j'ai du mal à mettre un nom dessus... Oh ! Je crois que ca me revient ! Mais... C'est tout bonnement impossible !

-Jungkook des BTS... C'était bien lui...Chuchotais-je, sous le choc, à tel point que les sacs, contenant mes plats, tombent de mes mains . Néanmoins, je reprends rapidement mes esprits et ramassent les sacs . J'ai donc bien rencontré Jungkook, j'ai du mal à y croire... Il faut croire que je suis très chanceuse pour croiser une idole comme si de rien n'était ! Décidemment, je n'ai jamais pu aller à un de leurs concerts par manque de temps et de moyens, me voilà donc récompensée !

Je me presse de rentrer car le ciel, déjà couvert, se met à gronder et je n'ai pas envie d'etre trempée . J'accélère le pas et arrive hâtivement à mon immeuble . Une fois rentrée dans mon appartement, mon chat me salue . Il est surement affamé . Je lui donne donc ses croquettes et part prendre une douche . Je suis propre et fraiche mais toujours épuisée, je mange alors en vitesse devant la télé et vais me coucher sans plus tarder . Je m'endors avec de douces pensées en tête, demain est un autre jour .

 _ ** **à suivre...****_


End file.
